Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication networks, and in particular, to a communication network that dynamically establishes connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication networks are often logically separated into a service layer and a network layer for design purposes. The service layer interacts with users to determine the requested services and the requirements to provide the service. The network layer provides connections based on these requirements. Unfortunately, the service layer and network layer often establish connections too slowly. The user is irritated by the inefficiency caused by delays in communication.
Typically, it is desirable to use one set of service logic in the service layer, but to use equipment from different suppliers in the network layer. Unfortunately, one set of service logic cannot effectively control an array of devices from different suppliers in the network layer. As a result, a custom set of service logic is required in the service layer for each different supplier providing equipment in the network layer. Multiple sets of service logic is inefficient.
The Telecommunications Information Network Architecture Consortium (TINA-C) has described a detailed architecture for a service layer in a complex commercial network. The Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) Forum has described network layer systems for a complex commercial network. The ATM Forum specifies interfaces for establishing connections with the two major examples being the User to Network Interface (UNI) and the Network to Network Interface (NNI). Other types of network layers, such as Internet Protocol (IP) systems, are also available. Technology is needed to allow the service layer to inter-operate more efficiently with the network layer.
The invention solves the above problems with a communication network that concurrently sets-up segments of the connection to reduce set-up time. The communication network also insulates the service layer from the network layer so one set of service logic can control a diverse array of connection equipment in the network layer.
The communication network comprises a service layer, layer interface, and network layer to dynamically set-up a connection for a session. The service layer receives and processes a service request to generate and transfer a connection request. The connection request includes a connection identifier to correlate the connection with the session. The service-to-network layer interface receives and processes the connection request to generate and transfer the signaling messages that include the connection identifier. The network layer receives the signaling messages, and in response, dynamically establishes the connection. The connection is comprised of three segments that are established concurrently by the network layer.